Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story year 3
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Harry Potter are back to their third year at Hogwarts. More adventures await them. Alice meets her godfather that she never thought she had. However, an escaped convict threatens Hogwarts. Sirius Black is he innocent or Guilty as everyone assumes? Harry and Ginny get a little closer while Alice and Jasper become closer to each other with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Owls Post

It was late, but Harry and Alice Potter were wide- awake doing their homework. They had to do their homework in the dead of night because it was the only time they could. Alice looked up to look out the window to see five owls flying through the night. One of them was a snowy owl. Another was her own Venus. As they got closer she could see that the others were supporting an older frail owl. That was Errol the Weasley's.

They flew through the window. One of them dropped a letter on Alice's bed and one on Harry's. It flew right out the window again. Venus dropped a package and a letter on the bed that belonged to Alice. Venus flew to the footboard and landed softly there. An owl that she didn't know also dropped a bigger package on her bed, and left through the window disappearing into the night. Errol dropped a few things on the floor, and then fell to the floor. Hedwig dropped a letter and a package on to Harry's bed.

Harry got up from his desk to pick up Errol. He put him in Hedwig's cage. Alice opened the letter that Venus brought her. She smiled to see who it was from Jasper.

My Dearest Alice,

Happy birthday 13th sweetheart. In the package is a little something to help with the nightmares that you have. Professor McGonagall wrote to me earlier this summer to tell me that we are soul mates, but it might change. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Your Jazz.

She smiled as she read his letter. She quickly hid it under her pillow. She moved to the package. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful necklace inside. It was a gold chain with light green peridot heart with a small diamond in the middle. He must have known that she would have nightmares about the day that he was petrified. She went to the letter from Hermione. Her gift for Alice was a broomstick servicing kit. Her letter from Hermione was almost as long as Jasper's. The letter from Hogwarts told her the books for next year. The second piece of paper was a permission form that was already signed. Alice was allowed to visit Hogsmead when she got back.

She had finished all of her homework just before the owls showed up. Harry looked up from a newspaper. He saw that she was looking at small metal trunk. "Alice, who sent you a broomstick servicing kit?"

"Hermione, why?"

"I was just wondering."

Harry was now looking at the letter from school. When he reached to form his smile faded. He knew that he would never get Uncle Vernon to sign the form. "Harry, why are you taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination?"

"I chose them because I thought that they were easy."

Alice sighed in frustration. "Harry you should never take classes that you think are easy."

"You're taking Care of Magical Creatures aren't you?"

"Yes, I have already gotten the book."

"Why are you taking it?"

"Well the best reason is to keep an eye on you."

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?"

"Because Harry you tend to break rules and get into trouble." She knew that what she told him wasn't the true reason on why she was taking it.

"Alice, Percy is headboy."

Alice put her new necklace from Jasper around her neck. "Yes I know. No one knows this, but I'm might be smarter than Hermione. I can't tell anyone my grades."

A sudden thought entered Harry's mind. "How powerful are you, Ali?"

"Very almost as powerful as either Dumbledore or McGonagall." He didn't need to know anything else. Her relationship with Jasper will be kept a secret for a while. Her recent vision is another secret. She went to desk to write a note to Jasper. It said: Jazz, Harry knows that I am taking Care of Magical Creatures. I lied to him about the reason. He doesn't know the truth, yet. Thanks for the necklace. I like the sound of soul mates, love Ali.

She tied her note to Venus's leg, and she flew out the window. Another owl flew into the window and dropped a not on Alice's bed. Harry didn't even notice. The note was from Professor McGonagall. Ms. Potter, you and Mr. Hale are soul mates, but will turn into a soul bond as time goes on. I'll explain more when you get back to school, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Alice smiled at her final results of what was going on between her and Jasper. She thought to herself a couple of questions to ask Professor McGonagall. One was what is a soul mate? How will it turn into a soul bond was the second. She knew that both of her questions would be answered once she got back to school.

She had a vision about a week ago. She had no idea what it was about though. She didn't recognize two of the people in her vision. All she knew that it involved Harry, Jasper, and her along with the rest of their friends. She knew that it would happen near the end of the year. Trying to put her vision at the back of her mind she went to the window. She looked out into the night sky.

"Ali, what are you looking at?"

"Just the night sky. Why do you want to know?" It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

"Oh." He went back to unwrapping his gift from Hermione.

Alice suddenly looked at the clock. She gasped when she saw what the time was. The clock said 2:00am on July 31st. They have been thirteen without realizing it for two hours. "Harry look at the clock please."

"Why?" He was truly confused. Was it because he didn't want to know the time, or was it because he was being an idiot?

"Don't you want to know the time?"

He sighed fine, what time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the morning on July 31st."

**Please Review. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Both series belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I still need first years. Remember the name and the house that you would like them to be in. **


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Chapter Two- Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

When Alice and Harry headed down for breakfast they were tired, but alert. They knew that their Aunt and Uncle would forget that their birthday was today. As Alice entered the kitchen she saw that Dudley was watching TV as usual. She also saw Aunt Petunia at the kitchen table eating breakfast, which she made herself. Alice was the best at cooking besides Harry. Uncle Vernon was being his usual self, which was grumpy.

When she sat down with her small plate of food he smirked at her. "Well aren't you perky this morning?" his smirked turned into a sneer. He was mean today, but she didn't care. He didn't even notice her necklace around her neck.

"I am always perky, Uncle Vernon."

He raised his hand as if to slap her across the face. This time he actually slapped her. A bright red mark appeared on her cheek. Harry saw his sister get slapped. He felt his temper boil inside him. He knew that he had to control his temper, so he could go to Hogsmead this year. He knew that he would never get his permission slip signed. He brought his small breakfast over to the table.

"Your Aunt Marge is coming for a visit. There are three rules that need to be in place."

Alice's eyes widened in fear, "She's not coming here is she?" while Harry's narrowed in anger. He suddenly had an idea. "If I stick to these rules for a week then you will sign the form to visit the village at my school."

"First, you will keep a civil tongue while she's here."

"Okay, I will if she does."

"Second, Alice will cook all week while you restrain yourself from doing any funny business."

"I will if she does."

The news reported interpreted the conversation by saying "… The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up to report any sighting of him…"

"Thirdly, we told Marge that you attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Boys. Alice attends Stonewall high where she's bullied. Which means Dudley is going to be mean to her everyday."

"What?" Harry was furious that his sister was going to get beaten up even more.

"Well, I better get going. Dudley do you want to come with?"

"No."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

As Uncle Vernon left the room, Harry turned to look at his sister. He noticed that there were tears in her eyes. He knew how scared she was that Aunt Marge would be arriving in a few hours. "Ali, I'm sorry that you need to get hurt just so my permission slip can be signed. What about your form? Don't you want it signed?"

"Harry, my form is already signed."

"Ali, won't your legs get weaker if Dudley hurts you much more? He would focus on another part of your body."

"I can handle it, Harry. Now let's hide all of our personal things that includes our birthday gifts."

"What a minute did you say that your form is already signed? Who signed it?"

"Harry hide our things now, ask later."

"Ali, are you sure that you can handle Dudley's anger everyday for a week?"

She nodded her head as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm sure Harry."

Harry and Alice headed back upstairs to begin hiding their birthday gifts, homework, and personal things. Harry sent Hedwig and Errol back to the Burrow. Venus was back with a note attack to her leg. Alice untied it and quickly wrote another one to tie it on her owl's leg. She sent Venus back to Jasper's house. Her note from Jasper said: Ali, you will have to tell him eventually. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and I are the only ones who know the truth right? I can't wait to see you. I love you. Jazz.

"Alice, who signed your form?"

"Professor McGonagall I believe."

She knew that she would be fine because she still has the necklace that Jasper gave her for Christmas when she was eleven. It would alert him if she was in any danger. She was wearing it all the time now to keep her safe from danger and panic attacks. She knew that she had panic attacks when Jasper was attack. "Ali, we better get downstairs because we should be there before Aunt Marge gets here."

The twins walked down the stairs with minutes to spare. Alice's small body was attached to her brother. All that Harry wanted was to keep her as safe as possible. The door opened and in came Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge with her dog Ripper. She went straight to Dudley, and hugged him as she handed him a wrapped box. She looked just her brother with the same chubbiness and mustache. She glared at Harry and Alice. "You two are still here are you?" Aunt Marge sneered. She handed them a box full of dog biscuits.

Uncle Vernon thrust Aunt Marge's suitcase into Harry's chest. It almost got the air knocked out of him. He heaved it up to the guest bedroom. After a few minutes he slowly headed back downstairs. Alice was busy in the kitchen. She was already hard at work. Harry noticed that there were already bruises forming on her arms. He knew that Dudley already started with his tormenting. Harry could easily see that she freezing up. He knew that she was having a small panic attack even though her back was turned. It was like he could feel it.

The first part of the week went fine. On the third night however, somehow Aunt Marge's wine glass shattered in her hand. Harry and Alice wanted to get upstairs after the incident. Uncle Vernon sneered, "Both of you get out of my sight."

"No, Vernon." Aunt Marge counteracted.

Finally, the final night arrived. Alice was forced to make a feast even though she and Harry wouldn't be allowed to eat it. The dinner went smoothly. During dessert, however, they started to talk about the twin's parents in a very disrespectful way. Alice was able control her temper by thinking about Jasper. Harry tried, but failed to control his temper. Within minutes Aunt Marge looked like a balloon and was floating away. While most of them were distracted Harry and Alice took the chance to run out of the room.

They ran upstairs and quickly packed their trunks. Alice's arms were sore, but she managed to drag it down the stairs. Harry was right behind her. Uncle Vernon then came running in and yelled, "Come back and put her right!"

"No, she deserved it. She deserved what she got."

"I'm tired of Dudley's beatings. Both of us are leaving." With that both Harry and Alice rushed out into the warm summer air.

**Please Review. I know that Dudley wasn't supposed to be this mean, but there is a reason why he is. Why do you think that Professor McGonagall singed Alice's form to visit the village? If any of you have an idea please put it in the review box below. When do you want Alice to have her next vision? What do you want it to be about? **


End file.
